Love will find a way
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: Ikuto and Amu have always been kept apart by the fight for the embryo. What happens when they realise that it's not the fight that is keeping them apart but them? Will love finally find a way? based on the song love will find a way from The Lion King 2!


**Love will find a way**

**This one-shot is inspired by the amazing Gin-Nee and the awesome fanfic **_**Can you feel the love tonight**_**!**

**I do not own Shugo chara, if I did Amu and Ikuto would have been lip locked by episode 3! **

**EnjoyXD**

Rain fell from the black midnight sky in large drops onto the deserted park below. Dark, threatening clouds covered the sky in a thick black blanket, swallowing up the moon.

Amu stood frozen in rain, ice cold water ran down her pale cheeks, a look of disbelief and hurt grasping her features.

There before her stood the blue haired neko, Ikuto, his face mirroring her own.

"Amu," he whispered and reached out to cup her cheek. Amu flinched and slapped his hand away before his frozen fingertips could make contact with the soft flesh of her cheek. Tears threatened to spill from her large honey coloured eyes.

Regret flashed through Ikuto's eyes. He tried once again to reach towards Amu but she backed away almost as if she were afraid... of him.

"Amu please let me explain I-" begged Ikuto, but before he could say anything else, an army of Easter soldiers broke through the silence of the park, bursting through the trees. Amu broke run through the heavy downpour with her charas behind and into the shadows of the trees that curled around the edge of the park.

The soldiers ran after her, leaving Ikuto standing alone, rain streaming down his neck and face, pain swimming in his eyes.

Amu finally stopped running. Why? Why did she run? Why didn't she let Ikuto explain?

The tears that she held back all this time finally began to run freely down her face, mixing with the cold rain that still pattered down on her. Amu's whole body shook as the loud sobs ripped from chest. She wrapped her numb arms around her trembling torso, trying to calm herself but it all that her mind could focus on right now was the pain that had burned in Ikuto's gorgeous midnight blue eyes.

She didn't want to imagine how much she had hurt him when she ran away. But what else could she do, let the soldiers capture her? Then there would be no chance of her finding the embryo.

Amu's tears had slowed to small streams flowing down her cheeks. The trembling had finally stopped and had been replaced with the slight shivering from the freezing rain.

She looked around for the first time. She had ended up on the other side of the park. A small gasp escaped her blue lips. There before her stood the Gazebo, a beautiful place where she first heard Ikuto play.

She silently walked up to it and sat down on the wet step.

"In a perfect world," she began to sing, her voice rough from crying.

"One we've never known," her large eyes turned towards the sky and stared at the large clouds that still spilled their tears over the park.

"We would never need to face the world alone." Amu turned to her charas who looked at her with sadness and pity in their own eyes.

"They can have the world, we'll create our own" her numb white fingers clutched the humpty lock around her neck tightly.

"I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart I know, love will find a way," Amu squeezed her eyes shut, finally releasing her emotions run free.

"Anywhere I go, I'm home if you are there beside me." Her charas began to cry along with her, their tiny tears spilling onto her shoulder.

"Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through now that I've found you, love will find a way."

Ikuto stood in the line of trees, shrouded in darkness.

"I was so afraid," he began to sing, his eyes never leaving the dripping, curled up figure of Amu.

"Now I realize," he turned to Yoru who was sat shivering on his damp shoulder. He looked up at his master with determination in his eyes and nodded.

"Love is never wrong," Ikuto continued, a smile crawling onto his face. "And so it never dies."

With a deep breath, Ikuto walked out of the black curtain and into the cold yet pleasant feel of rain hitting his skin, washing away his fears and doubts.

The snap of a twig caused Amu's head to snap up and face the intruder. Her eyes widened as they met a pair of midnight blue ones, full of love and gentleness.

"There's a perfect world," sang Ikuto as he stared straight into warm honey. These were the eyes he could look into a thousand times and would still be blown breathless every time.

"Shining in your eyes."

Amu stood up to face Ikuto, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks but this time the weren't tears of sadness and regret... they were tears of joy and relief.

Amu and Ikuto opened their mouths and released a sound together that was so perfect it was as if they were to halves finally fitting together.

"And if only they could feel it too" they sang, each moving a step closer as the words flowed from their blue lips.

"The happiness I feel with you."

Neither of them could take it anymore, they had both been alone for so long. Amu ran towards Ikuto and threw her arms around his neck. Ikuto wrapped his arms protectively around her. Why had he not done this before? The warmth that radiated of her in waves stunned him and had sent him into a peaceful, loving daze.

"They'd know, love will find a way," their voices became softer so only they could hear them.

"Anywhere we go, we're home if we are there together." The tears were flowing strong now, from both Amu and Ikuto.

"Like dark turning into day," Amu lifted her head from Ikuto's shoulder to face him, the rain still pattering down hard on their faces. But that didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was that they had each other and they were never going to let go.

"Somehow we'll come through," whispered Amu, her face moving closer to Ikuto's.

"Now that I've found you," he whispered back, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Love will find a way," they sang, their faces only centimetres away from each other.

"I know love will find a way," they whispered, the words hitting each other's lips before they connected in an explosion of love and happiness. Their lips, like their words, moved together in perfect harmony and in that one single moment, everything was peaceful.

**The End**

**I hoped you liked it! Please review and I hope you will continue to read my storiesXD THANK YOUxxxxxxx**

**(just a note: I have my first set of exams coming up in 2 months ((EEEEKKKKK!)) but I will try and get some stuff up here. Also I'm working on the last chapter of **_**I need you**_** now so that will hopefully be up soon but the next chapter of **_**swimming **_** will most likely be up when the new series of Primeval starts because I've kind of run out of ideas but don't worry I will finish it!)**


End file.
